Winter Song
by Seito
Summary: 25 Winter Memories, counting down the days to Christmas. One for every day. Song 21: Let's begin the end. Song 22: You got a good kid. Song 23: Someone watching over me. Song 24: Walking in the air. Song 25: Do you hear what I hear. R
1. Song 01: Once Upon a December

I own nothing.

Hello welcome to my Christmas drabbles. There are 25 of these, counting down the days to Christmas.

**Things to Note:**

Pairings are random, if there are any at all. Please note though that my favorite pairing is JoshuaNeku.

Even though my favorite pairing is JoshuaNeku don't expect anything.

* * *

**Song 01:** Once Upon a December

* * *

Shiki tilted her head. Walking next to her on the streets of Shibuya, Neku was humming. It was… different, not unusual, but different. As a music lover, it wasn't uncommon to hear Neku humming his favorite songs all the time. The melody though, it wasn't Neku's usual choice of music. This was haunting, twisting and turning before sharply vanishing like a fleeing dream. It wasn't a tune Shiki could really place her finger on, couldn't really describe. Plus, if she strained her ears hard enough, over the busy chatter, she could have sworn Shibuya was singing in sync with Neku.

"Neku," Shiki started, "What is that song you're singing?"

Neku paused in mid-strife, surprised by the question. "Oh, well, I guess it's was my mother's favorite lullaby to sing to me as a kid," he said softly, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Shiki blinked at the confession, picking up on subtle change of Neku's mood, a small poke at her natural curiosity. It had been a few months since the game and even though they all had bonded fast, she didn't really know Neku all that well. Interesting quirks and hobbies aside, there wasn't much anyone knew about Neku's personal life. It was something she had let go; respecting whatever invisible barrier Neku had placed in front those issues.

"Was?" she asked, questioning the use of past tense.

That caused Neku to freeze. His shoulders hunched together and a frown appearing on his face. Shiki panicked for a moment, knowing she had crossed that invisible line she shouldn't have crossed.

"Neku! Oh I'm so sorry. I should not have asked," she frantically apologized. She dimly realized in the back of her mind that Shibuya's singing had stopped for a moment, before changing pace to something frantic, broken, wailing type of song.

Neku shook his head. "It's okay, Shiki," he said reassuringly. Shiki didn't believe him. "No really. I just… don't like remembering it all. My mom," he took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat. "She died a few years ago, when I was really young. I don't have too many memories of her really," he confessed.

Shiki felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up those old memories."

Neku gave her a half smile, one that seems full of pain and it breaks Shiki's heart knowing she caused this. "Really, it's okay, Shiki. I had a few years to come to term with it."

"But…"

Neku shook his head, interrupting her. "No buts. We've got gift shopping to do don't we?" he teased lightly, trying to get his friend's mind off the subject. His smile is a little brighter than one before.

Without waiting for Shiki's response, Neku grabs her arm, drags her off towards the nearest store. Shiki follows without another word, listening to Neku as he continued to hum that sad lullaby and Shibuya singing in the background.

_Dancing bears, Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once Upon a December_


	2. Song 02: Silent Night

I own nothing. Day 2/25

* * *

Song 02: Silent Night

* * *

Joshua stood on top of the 104 building. It was still dark outside, what few lights that was on still on twinkling like the stars above in the sky. He took a deep breath, and slowly breathed out, watching a small white fog appear from his mouth.

Joshua looked around, soaking in the sight of his beloved city. Snow had fallen late last night, blanketing the city in a pure white. No one was awake yet, leaving the snow fresh and unmarked, untouched. He watched as light from the buildings and streetlights, bounced and reflected off the snow.

All was quiet and for once Joshua loved it.


	3. Song 03: Silver Bells

I own nothing

* * *

Song 03: Silver Bells

* * *

Rhyme let out a gasp of surprised. Beat had given her Christmas gift early: a pair of silver bells earrings. She held them up to the light to inspect them, marveling at them. As far as she could tell, they were made of real silver, which meant they were quite costly. She had been wondering where Beat been disappearing off to lately. This explained it.

They chimed softly as she jiggled them before turning to give Beat a big hug. "Thank you so much. I love them!"

Beat smiled and patted her on the head. "No problem, Rhyme. Mom and Dad already said yes to us going down to the jewelry store to get your ears pierced, if you want that is," he quickly amended.

Rhyme smiled and nodded. Half an hour later, the sound of silver bells ringing could be heard.


	4. Song 04: Christmas Shoes

I own nothing.

This was really fun to write. xD My favorite so far. Also the longest one too.

* * *

Song 04: Christmas Shoes

* * *

Neku was stood patiently in line. Shiki had abandoned him here to stand in another line in another store. Neku was silently cursing the fact that Eri had work today and couldn't accompany Shiki to the mall like they originally had planned. He also cursed the fact that he had agreed to go in Eri's place after Shiki began to make those puppy eyes at him.

The conversation in front of him, though, was beginning to sound interesting.

"Look, Fukushi, as much as those shoes can 'help us' we can't afford them."

"I'm telling you Arashi, if I have to fight one more noise in these wet soggy broken shoes of mines, I'm going to end up slipping and breaking my neck. Whoever thought it was a brilliant idea to make this stupid Reaper Game in the middle of freaking Christmas is insane."

"And how do you suggest we pay for them? I'm telling you, we don't have the yen for it!"

"… Well we could walk right out the door. It isn't like people can see us you know."

"FUKUSHI!"

Neku blinked. Instantly he recalled something Joshua had mentioned yesterday about 'Little Lost Lambs' and making sure they got home in time for the holidays. Huh, what were the chances?

"Excuse me," he interrupted the two standing in line in front of him. The two boys jumped, startled and turned back towards him.

"What do you want?" snapped the brown with gold streaks haired boy. Fukushi, if Neku was overhearing the conversation right.

"Nothing much," Neku replied with a small smile. He remembered when he used to act the same. Neku vaguely wondered if Fukushi would change like he did. Well this game did force people to challenge their limits. "I just couldn't help but overhear that you're a bit short on yen?" He reached into his wallet, still very padded from the rather unlimited amount of yen he had earned from the game.

Neku handed them a few bills. "Is that enough?" he asked.

The other boy's, Arashi, green eyes widen in shock before narrowing in suspicion. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Neku shrugged. "It's Christmas?" he lamely offered. Arashi clearly didn't believe him as his eyes narrowed even more. Neku couldn't help it. A smirk appeared on his face, one that would make Joshua proud.

"You want to make it to the end of 7 days don't you?" Neku causally asked. He watched in amusement as the two boys eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"H-how do you know about the Reaper Game?" Fukushi practically shouted. He subconsciously took a step back away from Neku, ignoring the stares he was staring to get from the people in line.

Arashi growled. "You're a Reaper aren't you?" Neku watched has he reached towards his pocket. There was no doubt that there was where he held his pins.

Neku's smirk grew. "Nope," he nonchalantly replied.

"You're not a player," Arashi accused. "If you were, your partner would be nearby since it would be a death wish to go anywhere without them. I saw you earlier, the girl you came in with, already left the store."

"You're right," Neku said with a nod, "I'm not a Player either." _'Smart kid,'_ he thought to himself. Arashi clearly knew enough about the game, about real life to know not to trust anyone so blindly. He was also observant and was picking up on the subtle unspoken words of Neku's sentences. If they made it to the end of 7 days, it would probably be on Arashi's street smarts.

"Then how do you know about the game," Fukushi questioned, pointing his finger in accusation, reminding Neku of a familiar lawyer game.

Neku chuckled. "I'm the end result of surviving seven days, I suppose."

To that, both Arashi and Fukushi's eyes widen in surprise. "Y-you won the game?" Arashi stuttered, the surprise evident in his voice.

Neku stopped to think about that. Technically the game he won, he didn't come back from since Shiki technically did (even if Shades lied). The second one he was "disqualified" and well while he "won" the third one, he also technically "lost". Neku mentally frowned at that thought. It had been awhile since he thought of that day. He shoved those thoughts back into a dark corner of his mind. "I survived the seven days," Neku said, not answering their question really.

He walked around them, cutting in front them to purchase his item from the cashier. People were beginning to look at them as they were clearly holding up the line. Then, Neku turned to leave out door, stopping to look back at the two partners who were still staring in shock at him. He gave them a comforting smile and simply said:

"Good luck."


	5. Song 05: My December

I own nothing

* * *

Song 05: My December

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry, I haven't come recently… actually at all now that I think about it."

Neku stared, as silence hung in the air. He shifted his feet, nervously; the snow crunching beneath them. It was awkward and he knew it. After all it was his fault, always his fault.

"I… I just wanted to apologize, I guess. I realized I've been a jerk. It took a few good knocking to head to really… come to terms with it."

Neku shifted again. He reached up to touch his purple headphones. His hands lingered on the cool plastic for a moment.

"I'm sorry… and thank you."

Words died on Neku's lips, unable to form. Then he turned and left, leaving only a silence tombstone behind.


	6. Song 06: Little Drummer Boy

I own nothing.

* * *

Song 06: Little Drummer Boy

* * *

_Pa rum pum pum pum._

Rhyme loved the sound of drums. They were a steady constant beat that could be heard throughout any song. They were the ones that kept time in a song. There wasn't a good song that didn't have a good beat.

_Pa rum pum pum pum._

But Rhyme's favorite reason as to why she loves the sound of drums is simply because they remind her of heartbeats.

_Pa rum pum pum pum._

They remind her that she's alive.


	7. Song 07: Angels We Have Heard On High

I own nothing.

* * *

Song 07: Angels We Have Heard On High

* * *

"We have decided on your punishment."

Joshua raised an eyebrow. It had been months since whole chaotic mess of the game with Megumi and the "jacking" of Shibuya went down. Part of him is surprised that the Angels took this long to come up with a sentence. The other part of him is surprised that they came to this decisions this fast. He was sure they would take at least another century arguing over _how_ to punish him, not if they were going to punish him.

Next to him Sanae was clearly sweating in his seat. Joshua couldn't really blame him. Good intentions or not, Sanae broke some serious important rules, even more important the ones Joshua was breaking.

A tiny little voice in Joshua's head (that sounded suspiciously like Neku) told him, that he shouldn't be so sure that he would get off scot free.

Oh well, it wasn't like he actually listened to Neku all the time.

"We've decided not to punish either of you."

See? Nothing to worry about.

Sanae sunk into his chair in relief. Joshua zoned out as the archangel continue on with his lecture.

"- Do not expect the end justifies the means, you hear me. Attempt something like this again, and we'll strip you of your wings," the archangel sternly lectured.

Joshua just lazily nodded his head in agreement. He was never one to conform to rules either way. This was the same old lecture.

The archangel seemed to have finally caught on that Joshua wasn't paying attention. "Shibuya," he snapped, "Pay attention. Your sentence was originally decided months ago. In fact you're getting off very lightly for what you did. The only reason why you're still standing before me, is because your proxy made a pray to spare you and has continue to make the same pray since that day. Impressive considering by all accounts he should hate you for killing him."

Joshua's eyes widen at that. Neku… for him…?

"Since it is Christmas, consider this your only miracle. I hope you thank that boy for all he's done. You two are dismissed," the archangel said, teleporting them out of the chamber room.

"Boss?" Sanae said, as they landed back in middle of Shibuya's Scramble Crossing. Her song was cheerful and full of festive joy as she greeted her Composer and Producer back. People ignored them as they unknowingly rushed around the two important people in Shibuya. Snow fell gently from the sky, prompting people to move faster to get out of the cold.

"It seems Sanae, I owe Neku a bigger Christmas gift then I thought."


	8. Song 08: Let it Snow!

I own nothing. By the way, there have been some edits to chapter 4 if you wish to reread it.

* * *

Song 08: Let it Snow!

* * *

Neku watched in awe as the snow continue to fall from the sky. This was the fiercest snow storm yet this season. Snowflakes danced outside his window, blanketing the city he loved in snow.

"A lonely snowy night, Neku?"

Neku turned from the window, unsurprised. "Joshua," he greeted, taking note of the cup of hot chocolate in his former partner's hands. Nothing Joshua did these days really surprised. Over the last few months, the Composer of Shibuya had taken to causally entering his house without any notice. At least, Neku thought, there wasn't any one home to question it most of the time.

"Well I have you for company, so yes a lovely snowy night, Josh," he dryly shot back.

Joshua gave a dramatic sigh, lifting his hand to his forehead. "I'm hurt, Neku," he teasingly mocked.

Neku rolled his eyes. "So why are you here?"

"Can't I just visit a friend?"

Neku snorted. "You're you, Joshua. You never do things without having something up your sleeve."

Joshua fell silent. He simply just stood next to Neku, staring out the window as the snow fell from the sky. Neku will never know, and he'll never tell, but Joshua was strangely uncomfortable. He wasn't use to saying things like this. Neku was right; he never did anything without having an underlying motive. Finally, he looked Neku in eye and simply said: "I'm simply here to say thank you."

Neku's stun expression was almost worth how painful that was to admit.


	9. Song 09: Deck the Halls

I own nothing.

* * *

Song 09: Deck the Halls

* * *

"What do you think this mission means, Arashi?" Fukushi asked. "I mean seriously, 'Deck the Halls with Neko-san? Who's Neko-san?"

Arashi shrugged. "I dunno. There's the artist CAT, but no one knows who he is. It could mean his artwork in Udagawa."

"If that's the case, then why are we halfway across town on Cat Street?" Fukushi demanded angrily.

"I dunno! I mean isn't there a café around here with the name cat in it? If we get technical, the owner could be Neko-san. I mean if we call bread store owner Panya-san, after all." Arashi defended.

Fukushi scowled. "That was because we were six at the time and didn't know the owner's name. Beside I know what store you're talking about. It's never open!"

Arashi gave a frustrated sigh. "Look let's just try. We have some time. If this doesn't work, we'll head towards Udagawa instead okay? The store is right over there and it's open. Let's just go inside and see. It's cold; we can warm up, maybe find some coffee or something. I'm sure you're hungry." Arashi pointed to Wildkat in front of them. It's neon colored light open sign flickering, casting a shade of red and blue on the white snow.

"I'm always hungry!"

"I know."

The two entered the store and ran straight into a familiar orange haired boy. Both Arashi and Fukushi stared in shock before yelling, "YOU!"

Neku stared back at them. "Oh, you two," he said calmly, unfazed by their shout. Then with a smirk he said, "I see you two made it to the final day."

"W-what are you doing here?" Fukushi continued to shout.

"I'm helping an old friend," Neku causally explained.

Hearing the shouting, Shiki's head popped through the doorway leading to the backroom. "Everything alright?" she asked. Seeing the two boys, she continued, "Are they customers?"

Neku shook his head. "I suppose they could be," he mused. "They're Players."

To Arashi and Fukushi continuing surprise all the eyeglass wearing girl said was, "Oh. That's nice. This would be their last day yes?"

Neku nodded. Then he turned back to the still stunned partners. "Since we didn't get to last time, I'm Neku and she's Shiki and if I remember, you're Arashi and Fukushi."

They nodded mutely. "W-wait. So were you two former partners or something?" Arashi asked, finally getting back his voice. This was living proof that if he and Fukushi survived the day, they would both be able to come back. Hope swelled inside of him.

"You could say that," Neku mused. "So what brings you two here to Wildkat? If you're looking for something to eat, well ask Shiki. Mr. H put her in charge since he isn't here right now."

"That's because you near burnt down the kitchen last time," Shiki said as she handed him a box of Christmas decorations.

"One time!" Neku said with a huff. He set the box down on the table.

"Once was enough!"

"Ah- well no. Food would be nice, but we're trying to solve this last mission. It doesn't make sense," Arashi said, still feeling stunned. Fukushi was still in shock next to him.

Neku raised his eyebrow. "You mean it isn't defeat the Gamemaster at blank spot?"

"Is it supposed to be?" Arashi weakly asked. "I mean all we got was 'Deck the Halls with Neko-san.'"

To that Neku burst out laughing. "'Deck the Halls with Neko-san?'" he repeated. "Oh man. Whoever is Gamemaster this week must loves puns. I bet it's that jerk." Shiki smiled, getting the inside joke. Fukushi and Arashi looked at each other, clearly lost.

"What?" Fukushi nicely put it.

Neku grinned. "Just wait. 'Neko-san' went to pick up the tree. He'll be back in about twenty minutes or so."

Shiki, mirroring a grin similar to Neku, said, "Then you two can help us decorate the store."

"WHAT?"


	10. Song 10: Falling La La in Love

I own nothing. This is another favorite.

* * *

Song 10: Falling La La in Love

* * *

"Enjoying the snow, boss?"

Joshua looked to the side to see Sanae taking a seat next to him on the edge of the rooftop. It was wet from the snow, but Joshua nor Sanae cared that much. After all they were currently sitting in a frequency above the RG so simply things like wetness of the concrete didn't really affect them.

"I suppose," Joshua replied in a bored tone.

"Or out seeing the sights?" Sanae teased. He gestured to the fact that down below on the ground, Neku was out in the snow, appearing to be building an army of snowmen. His words earned him a very deadly glare from Joshua. Sanae just chuckled more.

"Watch your tongue," Joshua ordered, not amused.

"You have to admit, boss, he's a pretty interesting character no?" Sanae continued, ignoring Joshua's words. "Those three weeks in the game, what you did to him, they were brutal, but I can honestly say Phones came out of that a better person then any of us could have imagined."

"He has the brightest imagination I've seen in all my years," Joshua muttered.

"Phones will probably go on to do great things," Sanae said.

They watched as Neku suddenly stopped in his snowman making to look around. Then suddenly, Neku looked at the rooftop to where they were sitting and smiled and waved. Neku gestured to the snowmen he had just finished making which, now that Joshua stared at it more, looked oddly like himself and Sanae.

Sanae nearly fell out of his seat. "Did he just see us?" he asked, not believing it.

Next to him, Joshua's eyes widened slightly. "Sanae," he started in a very serious tone.

"Yeah boss?"

"I think I'm falling in love."


	11. Song 11: Please Come Home for Christmas

I own nothing. *sends love to reviewers*

* * *

Song 11: Please Come Home for Christmas

* * *

Shunsoku rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. It felt like none of the paperwork he was trying to do was ever getting done. People were failing to get things he asked done. There were mix ups in deliveries and things that should be going out were not. This was winding up to be a very stressful month.

His desk phone began to ring. Shunsoku picked it up, not even looking at the number. It better be his secretary telling him that documents he wanted mailed went out perfectly fine.

"Shunsoku," he easily said, waiting for the person's response.

"Dad… just please come home for Christmas okay?"

Shunsoku eyes widen in surprise as the line went dead.

"Neku?"

* * *

Shunsoku = Runner. This is important.


	12. Song 12: 2000 Miles

I own nothing. I told you Neku's father's name was important. Here's why.

* * *

Song 12: 2000 Miles

* * *

"You called your father?" Joshua asked.

He had heard the tail end of the conversation as he had entered Neku's living room. Joshua had never given it much thought before about Neku's parents. He knew his proxy's mother was dead, but as far as Joshua knew, Neku's father was never home. It was why no matter what time of the day or night Joshua came over there wasn't any worry about someone seeing him.

It's also probably the reason why Neku didn't put up much a fight every time Joshua came to visit him.

"Yeah," Neku said softly, not looking Joshua in the eye.

"He isn't around much is he?"

"No, he's 2000 miles away," Neku bitterly replied.

Joshua blinked at that statement. "2000 miles?"

Neku scowled. "Since mom died, he began running. He seems to think the farer he runs the closer he gets to her. Doesn't matter if he leaves me behind." Neku's voice dropped to a low whisper on the last sentence.

Joshua didn't say anything at first. "Well," he finally started to say, "At least you have me. As well Shiki, Beat, Rhyme and Sanae."

Neku stared at Joshua. "Are you trying to comfort me?" he dryly asked.

Joshua shot him a glare. "Perhaps."

"Thanks."


	13. Song 13: Frosty the Snowman

I own nothing.

* * *

Song 13: Frosty the Snowman

* * *

Shiki smiled as she stepped back to admire her handiwork. She had just spend the last three hours working on it, even turning down Eri's offer to go shopping in the afternoon. This was one opportunity that she wasn't going to miss.

"Why are you making a Mr. Piggy snowman?"

Shiki turned around to glare at Neku. "His name is Mr. Mew, Neku!" she said with a huff.

Neku shook his head. "It still looks like a piggy."

"I think it looks exactly like Mr. Mew," Eri said from next to Neku. Shiki flashed her best friend a grin.

"Guys, c'mon. I love snow and ya, but I'm starving! Let's get some curry!" Beat proclaimed from a few feet away. Rhyme was finishing the touches to what appeared to be a flying squirrel snow animal.

"How about ramen instead?" Rhyme suggested.

"Oh yeah! That ramen owner put curry ramen on the menu recently," Beat said excitably. "Let's go!"

The group of friends left the park, laughing and talking as they left an army of snowmen behind.


	14. Song 14: River

I own nothing.

* * *

Song 14: River

* * *

"I'm not sure about this."

"Honestly Neku, you're the one who mentioned that you couldn't ice skate. Eri and Shiki are determined to drag _**all **_of us out there and you said you wanted to learn before you go."

Neku stared at Joshua who was standing in front of him on the slippery ice of the Shibuya River. Joshua held his hands out, beckoning Neku to take his first step onto the ice. Neku, of course, was hesitant.

"Is this even safe?" Neku asked, eyeing the frozen ice from the bridge he was standing on.

Joshua smirked. "Don't worry, Neku I'll catch you if you fall."

Neku stared at Joshua, not believe his words. Joshua's smirk dropped to a smaller smile. Gently teasing, he coaxed Neku onto the ice. "C'mon Neku. You trust me don't you?"

Neku stared at him for a moment, before reaching for Joshua's hand.

"Yeah… I do."


	15. Song 15: Rudolph the RedNosed Reindeer

I own nothing.

* * *

Song 15: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

* * *

"Yashiro, where's your Christmas spirit? Holing yourself up in your apartment isn't very nice."

"Shut up Kariya!"

Koki tilted his head as he stood just outside of his partner's apartment. Something sounded off. "Yashiro, open the door," he said in a more serious tone of voice.

"I said go away!" she snapped back from the otherside.

Koki pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I'm fully prepared to blast down your door if you don't open it in three… two… on-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yashiro shouted as she flung open the door.

Koki examined her appearance. Her pink hair was disleveled as if she had just gotten up from bed, her voice sounded scratchy. He nodded and tapped her red, red, nose and smirked. "I knew it," Koki said. "You're sick. Let's get you better Rudolph."

Yashiro flushed an even brighter red. "S-shut up!"


	16. Song 16: Someone is Missing at Christmas

I own nothing. Duh duh, the beginning of the confrontation.

* * *

Song 16: Someone is Missing at Christmas

* * *

Truthfully when Neku had called his father, he didn't really expect the man to actually listen to him. Perhaps finally some sort of guilt was finally setting in? He stared at his father sitting before him, absentmindedly picked his breakfast.

"Neku," Shunsoku started.

"Dad," Neku interrupted. "I wasn't really expecting you home so I already made plans for the day."

Right on cue, Neku heard Joshua call out to him from another room. "Neku? Are you ready?"

Shunsoku's eyebrow rose at the sound of the voice. He was unaware that someone had come (or was already) over.

"I told you to stop letting yourself in," Neku shouted back, rolling his eyes in the process. Shunsoku watched as a silvered hair boy with purple eyes walked into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have given me the key then," the boy said.

"You stole mines and made a copy," Neku shot back with a glare.

"Neku?" Shunsoku asked. Who was this boy?

At that moment the boy seemed to notice that Neku wasn't alone in the kitchen. "Oh you must be Neku's father," the boy said politely. "I'm Kiryuu Yoshida, but please call me Joshua."

Shunsoku could only blink as he watched Joshua care a bowl from the cupboard and help himself to some breakfast. Before he could sit down eat though, Neku who had finished promptly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began to drag him out of the kitchen.

"We'll be back in a few hours, Dad," Neku said. "We, well I did, got invited to a Christmas party tonight. I'll tell them you're coming though."

"Wait, Neku," Shunsoku started again. He needed to talk to his son.

Neku didn't turn around to look at him. "You're not the only who misses her dad." Without another word he left with Joshua in toll.


	17. Song 17: Believe

I own nothing. Duh duh. It continues!

* * *

Song 17: Believe

* * *

"That was your father," Joshua stated as he and Neku trailed behind Shiki, Eri, Beat and Rhyme as they headed towards the ice ring.

Neku nodded. "Yeah I'm actually surprised that he came home. I figured he wouldn't have listened to me."

Joshua shrugged. "He's your father. What other reason does he need?"

Neku scowled. "I use to ask every year after mom died. Then… I just stopped. It never seemed to get through to him."

"Are you going to even him a chance?" Joshua asked, curious.

Neku fell silent for a moment. The ice ring was coming into view. "I guess. Expand my world right? Can't really cut him out without letting him try."

Joshua chuckled. Then, out of the corner of Joshua's eye he saw something. A whimsical smile appeared on his face. "Say Neku," Joshua started, "Do you believe in Christmas miracles?"

Neku stared at him. "Well I suppose now I do. Dad came home. Never thought I would live to see the day. Figured I would die first," he said dryly.

The irony of that statement was not lost on Joshua. "Just keep believing in them then."

Neku raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Josh?"

"Just believe," was Joshua only response.


	18. Song 18: We Wish You a Merry Christmas

I own nothing. Let's take a small break and check back in with Koki and Yashiro.

* * *

Song 18: We Wish You a Merry Christmas

* * *

"Ugh, what do you want Kariya," Yashiro grumbled as she borrowed further into her blankets trying to keep warm. Her partner had invited himself into her apartment and was currently in her kitchen. Koki chuckled as he brought out a warm bowl of soup and offered it to her.

"Well you weren't answering my texts, so I came to see what was up," Koki causally replied.

Yashiro glared at him. "Mata, mata, such a scary face," Koki said with a wave with his hand. Then he leaned over and kissed on her cheek.

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."


	19. Song 19: Just for now

The end of Kariya's and Yashiro's story arc. I think. xD I own nothing.

* * *

Song 19: Just for now

* * *

If Koki thought Yashiro couldn't get any redder, he was clearly wrong. "Y-you didn't have to do that!" his fiery partner shouted.

"Well, technically I was sent here to drag you off to a Christmas party, but seeing as you're sick, we'll have to cancel," Koki said with a slightly smirk.

"What? No you idiot, you," Yashiro started, hitting her partner with her pillow.

Koki pulled her close, and armed his arms around, interrupting her rant. "Just for now Yashiro, let's not fight hmm?"

To his endless amusement, she started to blush again.

"KARIYA YOU IDIOT!"


	20. Song 20: Sweet Little Baby Boy

And... let's shift back to Shunsoku. :3 I own nothing.

* * *

Song 20: Sweet Little Baby Boy

* * *

Where did he go wrong?

In hindsight that was a silly question to ask. He knew exactly where he went wrong. All these years he had been blind to it. Now for the first time in years he had come to face to face with his son again, and didn't recognize him. Shunsoku fold his hands in front of his face, deep in thought.

Since his wife death, Shunsoku hadn't been able to look his son in the eye. It was too hard, too soon, when Neku was the splitting image of her. Neku was too young at the time to understand and all Shunsoku could do was run. When the pain finally ebbed away, and the guilt started to grow, Shunsoku had learned his son, through family friends who saw Neku and school reports, that his son had closed himself off to world. Shunsoku just kept putting it off, waiting for the day he would grow out of that so called "rebellious teenage phase" he had heard about.

It came as a great surprise when Neku called him at work and asked him to come home for Christmas. He had stopped doing that years ago. With his heart full of guilt, Shunsoku decided to follow up on his son's request.

So as he sat in front of his son this morning, he could barely recognize him. Neku was wary as if not believing his eyes (could Shunsoku blame him?), but he hadn't outright lashed out like Shunsoku had expected him (he should of, he deserved it).

Meeting young Joshua was a surprise. Shunsoku was sure everyone had told him that his son had no friends, yet to find another boy (whom, apparently from the sounds of it, came over often) waltz into the house and his son not bat so much as an eyelash about it… it was a surprise.

What else had he missed?

Shunsoku let out a sigh and lowered his head, resting his forehead on his hands. His son was growing up, whether he was here or not to see it.


	21. Song 21: Let's Party

I own nothing. The final arc. :3

* * *

Song 21: Let's Party

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Wildkat, for once, was busy. Shiki could be seen dashing in and out, dragging Beat along and Rhyme following behind, bring back more and more food every time. Their parents showed up around four bring dessert. Sanae seemed to be possessed by a demon, cleaning up a storm. Eri arrived with her parents half pass four, bring along some Christmas games. Neku and his father wisely showed up at five after Shiki had gone on her rampage only to be sent back out to buy drinks when Shiki discovered that Joshua had shown up empty handed. They were saved by Arashi and Fukushi crashing their party. Sanae took their unexpected arrival to point out to Shiki that he was a café and he did have drinks and that it wasn't necessary to buy more drinks.

Luckily for everyone, Shiki conceded.

With the final touch of placing a Santa hat on Mr. Mew, the festivities began.


	22. Song 22: It doesn't have to be that way

I own nothing.

* * *

Song 22: It doesn't have to be that way

* * *

"So you're Neku's father."

Shunsoku looked up to see the owner of Wildkat (Sanae was it?) addressing him. "Um, yes, I am," Shunsoku said. He was beginning to feel a little overwhelm by all of this. His son apparently had plenty of friends, had become fast friends with the owner of this café, and had taken an interest in music and art.

"Fine kid you have there. You must be proud," Sanae said with a light laugh.

Shunsoku looks over to where Neku is standing around talking to his friends. "I wouldn't know," he softly confessed. "I'm never here and he's growing up without me."

Sanae looked surprised at that statement. Then he softly smiled. "It doesn't have to be that way," he said. "You're here now aren't you?"

Shunsoku watched as Neku laughed at a joke Beat was telling him. "Yeah."


	23. Song 23: Angels Among Us

Moops! Forgot to upload this. I own nothing.

* * *

Song 23: Angels Among Us

* * *

The party was nearly over by the time Shunsoku manage to corner his son. "Neku," he started.

Neku sighed. In hindsight he should have seen this coming. After all, Neku got his stubbornness from his father. "Look, dad," Neku interrupted. "Can't we just skip over all this part? I mean it's awkward and I already know what you're trying to say." He didn't look his father in the eye. Neku isn't good with confrontation and awkward apologizes. Years of stunted social interaction did that to him. He's still trying to forgive Joshua for "killing" him over the summer.

"It still needs to be said," Shunsoku said.

Neku shook his head. "No, not really dad." He grinned a little. "I know. Really."

Shunsoku ruffled Neku's hair, causing his purple earphones to slide off his head and Neku to scowl. "Daadd," he complained with a huff.

"I wasn't there to see it, but you've grow up so well," Shunsoku softly admitted.

Neku glanced back towards his friends. "I had lots of help."

_And a song someone sings_

Neku's eyes snapped wide in shock and turned around. "Mom," he whispered to the wind. There was nothing behind him, but empty window laced with snow.

"Neku?" Shunsoku asked, looking worried. "Everything okay?"

Neku smiled softly. "Yeah. Everything is fine. Guess she's still watching over us."


	24. Song 24: Walking in the Air

Merry Christmas Eve everyone. I own nothing.

* * *

Song 24: Walking in the Air

* * *

Joshua watched as Shunsoku and Neku conversed in a corner. A small rare smile tugged at his face. Turning to the space next to him, he said, "They seem to be patching things up nicely."

The air next to him shifted slightly. Joshua nodded. "He's a good man. Not the best father, but at least he's learning… they both are."

The air shifted again, cause Joshua to chuckle. "Yeah." A serious look appeared on his face. "I'll look after him, I promise."

This time the shifting of the air was gentle. Joshua smiled to himself. "Yeah Neku makes me feel like I'm walking in the air."


	25. Song 25: Do You Hear What I Hear

I own nothing.

Last Chapter! Thank you for reading this lovely little story. Merry Christmas!

Some pointless trivia, every title is named after a Christmas Song (with the exception of Once Upon a December which isn't a christmas song). This chapter didn't turn out exactly as I wanted to, but I feel it's a nice end. Enjoy!

* * *

Song 25: Do You Hear What I Hear

* * *

It was late into the night and closer to dawn when the Joshua finally was able to separate Neku away from the others. While Neku didn't say anything, he couldn't help but wonder why (and how) Joshua managed to whisk them up to the top of 104.

It was a sight to behold though. Shibuya was quiet, slumbering. Unknown to Neku, a fresh blanket of snow had fallen while everyone was inside partying. It was quite picturesque.

"Wow," Neku said, breathing out a white puff of air.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Joshua mused.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Neku asked. Joshua was being oddly friendly these last few weeks. Neku couldn't quite place his finger on it. It was nice, but not very Joshua-like.

Joshua smirked ('Ah, there's the Joshua vibe,' Neku thinks to himself). "Partly, yes. I merely thought you should see and hear what I do, what you've changed Shibuya into." He climb onto the edge of the building and began to conduct to an invisible band.

Neku watched in amazement as the lights to flicker on and off in time with the beat. Bells began to chime and as the song began to unfold. The melody rang louder and clearer as Shibuya lit up in sync with the song. The sky began to grow brighter as the sun began to slowly rise. With a final crescendo, the sun broke the horizon, casting all of Shibuya in warm yellow glow.

Joshua turned around to see Neku standing there speechless. A gentle smile tugged at his face, as he said,

"Merry Christmas Neku."


End file.
